1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a tiltable vehicle body frame and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a vehicle including a tiltable vehicle body frame, two front wheels, and a steering mechanism to transmit a steering force input to turn a steering shaft to a first front wheel and a second front wheel (see International Publication No. WO 2012/007819).
In the vehicle disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2012/007819, joint members are turnable in two axial directions to perform a turning operation to transmit a steering force to the two front wheels and to perform a turning operation to allow the two front wheels to move in the up-down direction. However, with this configuration, it is difficult to increase the steering angle of the vehicle because the turning ranges of the joint members are limited.
Hence, it is conceivable to individually provide a turn shaft member with a turning axis extending in the front-rear direction and a turn shaft member with a turning axis extending in the up-down direction, instead of the joint members. However, in such a configuration in which the turn shaft members are individually provided, the space accommodating the respective turn shaft members and the movable ranges of the components to be connected to the respective turnable members become large.